five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Cutscenes
Cutscenes are a game mechanic in Five Nights at Candy's. Completing each night of the game up through Night 6, allows the player to go to a cutscene. The cutscenes are set in the Factory. They are very similar to the Cutscenes from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Night 1= *Date: 09/22/1987 *Hour: 01:57 *Animatronics: Vinnie The Cutscene appears to be from the camera feed, like the others. Player Can see an empty conyeror belt, however after turning to the left, player will see Vinnie standing to the far left. Vinnie will get closer when the player turns to the right, and when the player does it again, Vinnie will jumpscare the player, ending the cutscene. The Factory Flash.gif File:64.png Reverse puppet 1.gif Reverse puppet 2.gif Five nights at candy s official marionette png by thesitcixd-d91xgjp.png |-|Night 2= *Date: 09/23/1987 *Hour: 00:13 *Animatronics: None Cutscene starts with screen saying: ERROR 6F4A95 and NO VIDEO INPUT. You can hear some girl's laugh and noises in the background possibly glitching noises, or assembly machine noises, implifying that twins had died moments before. After this, video feed is back on, showing the blood around the endoskeleton parts on the belt. Shortly after cutscene ends. 62.png|Left Side 65.png|Right Side 354.png|Error |-|Night 3= *Date: 09/24/1987 *Hour: 02:36 *Animatronics: Vinnie The cutscene starts showing the same bloody conyeror belt, but with police tapes around the place and the numbers near the parts, implying that investigation has started. If the player will turn left, player will see Vinnie twiching his head. If the player will turn right, and left again, Vinnie will be closer, similar to first cutscene, however his head will twitch. Turning to the right will result in the end of the cutscene. FNATF2.png Reverse puppet 3.gif Reverse puppet 4.gif |-|Night 4= *Date: 9/25/1987 *Hour: 01:57 *Animatronics: Candy, Cindy and Vinnie The cutscene shows freshly made Candy and Cindy on the conyeror belt sitting. If the player will turn left he will see Vinnie pointing at Candy and Cindy. Once player turn right and again left, Vinnie will be gone, however if player will turn to the right again, Candy and Cindy will be looking at the player with strange eyes in their regular eyes. Shortly after cutscene ends. Reverse puppet 5.png The Factory Left.png Candy cindy cutscene.png Five nights at candy s official candy y cindy by thesitcixd-d91xj6i.png |-|Night 5= *Date: 11/13/1964 *Hour: 01:57 *Animatronics: Old Candy, Blank and Vinnie It's worth a note that this cutscene starts with screen Loading Record instead of Loading Feed, since the cutscene takes place 23 years before. The cutscene shows Old Candy and Blank freshly made on conyeror belt sitting. Vinnie is seen in the background, and is becoming closer and closer until he stoppes, and suddently teleports till player's view. Then the screen shakes and words A Mistake followed by My Mistake appear on the screen. Then Vinnie appears even closer, near the player's face, and words A Problem followed by Your Problem appears. Screen shakes and glitches until the final frame of Vinnie, glitched and distorted and the cutscene ends. 6.png Reverse puppet 6.gif Reverse puppet 7.gif Reverse puppet 8.gif MY MISTAKE YOUR PROBLEM.gif |-|Night 6= *Date: 11/13/1964 *Hour: 00:00 *Animatronics: RAT, Old Candy and Blank It's worth a note that this cutscene starts with screen Loading Record instead of Loading Feed, since the cutscene takes place 23 years before. The cutscene appears to take place a few hours before the Night 5 cutscene. The cutscene shows RAT, Old Candy and Blank lying on the conyeror belt. After few moments RAT moves and starts to get up. He stands up and walks to the right of the screen. After few moments he appears right infront of camera with possesed eyes, and the cutscene ends. 737.png Www.GIFCreator.me l7hyK6.gif Www.GIFCreator.me m5OgAQ.gif Www.GIFCreator.me 5sdXCM.gif Www.GIFCreator.me XHwe2R.gif 6.png 778.png Errors *When RAT gets up, some of his parts appear to be clipping through the conveyor, this is most likely a mistake by Emil Macko. |-|Audio= |-|Gallery= Cutscenes Night 1 The Factory Flash.gif File:64.png Reverse puppet 1.gif Reverse puppet 2.gif Five nights at candy s official marionette png by thesitcixd-d91xgjp.png Night 2 62.png 65.png 354.png Night 3 FNATF2.png Reverse puppet 3.gif Reverse puppet 4.gif Night 4 Reverse puppet 5.png The Factory Left.png Candy cindy cutscene.png Five nights at candy s official candy y cindy by thesitcixd-d91xj6i.png Night 5 6.png Reverse puppet 6.gif Reverse puppet 7.gif Reverse puppet 8.gif MY MISTAKE YOUR PROBLEM.gif Night 6 737.png Www.GIFCreator.me l7hyK6.gif Www.GIFCreator.me m5OgAQ.gif Www.GIFCreator.me 5sdXCM.gif Www.GIFCreator.me XHwe2R.gif 6.png 778.png Miscellaneous Output_P6iu1a.gif|Loading bar in every cutscene 350.png|Night 1 cutscene overlay Cutscene Overlay (2).png|Night 2 cutscene overlay 38.png|Night 3 cutscene overlay Cutscene Overlay (4).png|Night 4 cutscene overlay Cutscene Overlay (5).png|Night 5 cutscene overlay Cutscene Overlay (7).png|Night 6 cutscene overlay 352.png|Night 6 cutscene overlay 187.png|REC circle that appears in every cutscene. 342.png|Night 1-4 Loading Feed text. 815.png|Night 5-6 Loading Record text. Cutscenes Cutscenes Cutscenes